List of notable Schindler 3300 AP elevator installations
This is a list of some notable Schindler 3300 AP elevator installations in the Asia Pacific region. Indonesia Bali *Courtyard by Marriott Nusa Dua (2011) *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel (2011)Mostly are replacement from older 1983 Schindler elevators. *Westin Resort Nusa Dua - Premium Wing (2013) *The Jimbaran Condotel (2014) *Sense Seminyak Hotel (formerly Swiss-Belinn Seminyak, 2012) *Kuta Central Park Hotel (2010) *Swiss-Belexpress Legian (2016) *Ibis Styles Kuta Circle Hotel (2012) *HARRIS Hotel Raya Kuta (2013) *HARRIS Hotel Kuta Galleria (2014) *Fame Hotel Sunset (2015-2016) *The Seminyak Resort (2011) *TS Suites Seminyak (2013) *H Sovereign Bali (2014) *Golden Tulip Jineng Resort Bali (2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Kuta (2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Seminyak (formerly Vasanti Resort Seminyak, 2012) *Swiss-Belhotel Petitenget (2014) *Maya Sanur Resort (2015) *Taksu Hotel Sanur *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel (2013, replacement from unknown elevators) Jakarta *APL Tower (Central Park Mall) (2009, tower access elevators) *PT. Berca Schindler Lifts (2016) *B Fashion Hotel (2013) *Street Gallery - Pondok Indah Mall (2012) *Pondok Indah Golf Gallery *Jakarta International Expo - Gedung Pusat Niaga (2014) *Holiday Inn Express Kemayoran (2015) *Swiss-Belhotel Kemayoran (2014) *Astra International Daihatsu Showroom, Sunter *Matahari Dept. Store - Cibubur Junction, Cibubur *Bakmi Golek Restaurant, Cibubur Surabaya *Zara, Galaxy Mall Extension *HARRIS & POP! Hotel Gubeng (2014) *POP! Hotel Stasiun Kota (2015) *Evora Hotel *Bank Central Asia - KCU Galaxy Banten *Giant Ekspres Bintaro, Tangerang *Bintaro Entertainment Center (BEC), Tangerang (2013) *Marceila Square Bintaro, Tangerang (2016) *The Breeze BSD, Tangerang *Mercure Serpong Alam Sutera Hotel, Tangerang (2013) *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - New Terminal 3, Cengkareng (2014) *Hotel Ibis Styles & Ibis Budget Jakarta Airport, Cengkareng Yogyakarta *Grand Mercure & Hotel Ibis Adisucipto (2016) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (Ballroom) *Whiz Hotel Yogyakarta (2010) *Mutiara Malioboro Hotel I & II (2013) *Pesonna Malioboro Hotel (2016) *D'Senopati Malioboro Grand Hotel *Remujung Store (2016) *Royal Darmo Hotel (2016) *Cavinton Hotel Yogyakarta Other cities *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2012) *Mirah Hotel (new wing), Bogor *Arch Hotel Bogor, Bogor *Cibinong Square, Bogor *Renotel Olympic Hotel, Sentul *Louis Kienne Hotel Simpang Lima, Semarang *Batu Suki Resort, Batu, Malang Thailand Bangkok *Amarin Plaza, Bangkok *Bangkok Plaza, Bangkok *Center One, Bangkok *Victoria Gardens, Bangkok *Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn, Bangkok *River City, Bangkok (2015, modernized from older Schindler elevators) *SM Tower, Bangkok (Public elevator) *Asiatique the Riverfront, Bangkok *Queen Sirikit National Convention Center, Bangkok *Nantra Sukhumvit 39, Bangkok *The Paseo Park, Bangkok (2015) *The Paseo Town, Bangkok *The Paseo Mall, Bangkok *Bangkok Hospital, Bangkok *Mille Malle, Bangkok *Column Tower, Bangkok (Carpark elevator) *Olympia Thai Plaza, Bangkok *393 Silom Building, Bangkok *Arize Hotel Sukhumvit, Bangkok *Hotel Clover Asoke Bangkok, Bangkok *Red Planet Surawong Bangkok, Bangkok *B2 Bangna Premier Hotel, Bangkok *Ample Tower, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *Wat Dhammamongkol, Bangkok (Temple elevator) *Pantip Plaza Pratunam, Bangkok (2016) *Mirage 27 Condominium, Bangkok *Thanapoom Tower, Bangkok (Carpark elevator) *Plearnary Mall, Bangkok *C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Tower A, Additional elevator) *Hotel Once Bangkok, Bangkok Hua Hin *Ibis Hua Hin, Prachuab Khiri Khan *Navio Hua Hin, Prachuab Khiri Khan *Amari Hua Hin, Prachuap Khiri Khan Chiangmai *Pattara Place Hotel, Chiangmai *Puri Piman Apartments, Chiangmai *Victoria Nimman Hotel, Chiangmai *Kham Mon Lanna Resort, Chiangmai Phuket *U Zenmaya Phuket Resort, Phuket *Sino Inn Phuket, Phuket *The Beach Heights Resort, Phuket *Banana Walk, Phuket Buriram *i-Mobile Stadium, Buriram *Akelada Hotel, Buriram Other cities *Nantra Chaweng Beach, Ko Samui, Suratthani *Robinson Lifestyle Center Trang, Trang *H2DO Resort and Hotel, Samut Prakarn *Seven Zea Chic Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi Other countries *Fragrance Developments, Singapore *Bishan Public Library, Singapore *Este Villa, Singapore *Nha Trang Center, Nha Trang City, Vietnam *Tong Yan San Tsuen, Hong Kong, China *Lombard Parking Building (Lombard Street), Wellington, New Zealand *Ministry of Education Building, Porirua, Wellington, New Zealand *Hutt Hospital Car Park, Lower Hutt, Wellington, New Zealand *Buyaka Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey Category:Notable elevator installations